


【FF14|于桑】五次桑克瑞德称呼于里昂热为“朋友”（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [63]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *老芬达点梗，来自时下流行的“打电话的时候称男朋友为‘朋友’”海外视频活动。是想搞搞，但是精力略少……就简单摸鱼_(:з」∠)_*1.0捏造-5.x捏造。*试图表达“在乎称呼定义同时在不同阶段自己注释朋友含义”于里昂热和“自欺欺人又暗搓搓老母鸡”桑克瑞德。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 4





	【FF14|于桑】五次桑克瑞德称呼于里昂热为“朋友”（END）

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的越来越没手感了越来越觉得自己鶸然后……  
> 总之觉得无聊啊矫情啊都是我的错。

【1】“第一次，很新奇。”

从组织宣誓成立到各自散去奔赴职能已经过数月有余，越冬洄游鱼类开始启程、经霜的落叶木红袍加身，组织内未定的尘埃也随着几条横穿大洋的航船下锚而落定。

桑克瑞德亦如此歇了口气，是没想到还能这样听到不和谐之音的。

他寥寥望了眼，自己都说不好脑袋痛是不痛，只是转念想想，要完全置之不理也不行，毕竟那矛盾中心解决问题的方式，鉴于个性，比问题本身更叫人无奈。

“啊，桑克瑞德，你来评评理。”争论其中一方见桑克瑞德平安抵达汇合点，自然而然地邀请他这尊能言善道又擅长圆场的调节杆，“这家伙是你的同伴吗？”

桑克瑞德低头瞧见摞在争辩双方中间显然是争论焦点、眼下也起到距离缓冲作用的一打蔫头蔫脑的魔界花幼苗，再抬眼看看两边，尤其在较高个、亦是他出于各种原因不能丢在这里任凭其随意发展事态的精灵族身上多停留了几秒。

“这是我朋友。”桑克瑞德说。

最先打招呼的那人脸色变得不好看了：“不是吧，桑克瑞德……”

“千真万确哦。”

“我不是怀疑，是你这个词……”

“对，就是那个意思。怎么样，”桑克瑞德踢了踢地上的魔界花幼苗，“照规矩办，还是我当没看见？”

他的“当没看见”在暗线的行话里代表着“以后都将视而不见”，那人转了转眼珠。

“行，既然是桑克瑞德的朋友，那就照规矩办吧。”

那人数出钱币递给站在桑克瑞德身边的精灵族，提起捆着魔界花幼苗的麻绳。

“我绝对不坑你。”桑克瑞德又说，“我介绍的朋友没有一个坑过你吧。”

“但这价格也实在是太刁难人了。”

“于里昂热给的货，品质不会差。”

“哎，既然你这么说了。”

那人提着货咕咕叨叨准备离开，桑克瑞德则好心补充一句“我相信你一定愿意做回头客”。

“——朋友？”

用贩卖所得付了房费、在桑克瑞德带领下走向据点二楼借宿点时，一路不言不语的精灵族突然发问。

“分量如此之重。”

“这附近的黑市交易里，‘桑克瑞德的朋友’的确有特殊意义。”

“听这回荡在梁下的钟声，意义分明……我该是欠了你一份大人情。”

“嚯，你能跟那人磨到我回来，没有当场让那些小幼苗发出气味证明你这批货的品质，应该是我要谢谢你才对哦。”

“你在抱怨么，桑克瑞德？”

“没有。”

于里昂热抵达艾欧泽亚两个多月，却仍是提着一个行李包一柄魔导器一副居无定所态势，要郑重发言就将左手右肩各自提着背着的行李放在地上。硬物和木楼梯碰了碰，轻轻“嘎哒”一声。走在前几阶的男人扭头恰巧能迎上于里昂热拾级抬高的视线，尽管被橘色镜片挡着，但桑克瑞德有了种这道视线沿着他脚跟向上蔓延的错觉。

“这回‘朋友’的含义，是不是沉重而熔真金的？”

“你不愿意我这么说？那下次改改，就说是我罩着的好了。”

“从前你没有这么提过……看来，我得付出不少努力，才能取得与你称呼等当的价值。”

有几秒钟，桑克瑞德感到自己呼吸气息里溢满教导这精灵族后辈一些道理技巧的词句，把这些词句实体成声的冲动也灌满胸腔。但他又多花了几秒钟将它们呼出口鼻，摆正朝前爬楼梯的方向。

“你不要多想。”

背后那精灵并未提起行李，至少桑克瑞德没听见提东西的声音，倒是视线继续爬行，直爬到后脑勺。要是愿意，桑克瑞德能用头发丝儿探知人的微妙情绪，可眼下，探知到了反而让他局促。

“黑市人多眼杂，别在这里呆太久，快上房间去。”他抬脚要走，仍未听见于里昂热有所动作，“还等什么？”他又跨上一级，那精灵却还是静得如同暴风雨之夜的座钟。桑克瑞德怀着“是不是被别的什么吸引走注意力”的期许，小心翼翼越过肩头朝后观望，谁知冷不丁地，又撞上了于里昂热同样已经移到他肩上的目光。

这小子什么时候开始有这种眼神了？桑克瑞德暗自惊异。于里昂热到底不像敏菲利亚是他看着长大的，他按老师要求来到乌尔达哈驻扎有七八年了，期间能回萨雷安见到于里昂热的次数并不多，只知道于里昂热用功程度不减反增。虽说于里昂热抵达艾欧泽亚后在各大势力眼皮底下四散末世预言诗、应付追兵探子手段机灵还算让人安心点，但现在这种眼神——桑克瑞德忽然觉得自己该警醒一些，不断叮嘱自己刚才对黑市贩子的介绍说法是出于照顾晚辈目的别无其他，端端正正向精灵转过身，眯起了眼。

“你应该不是还想问，我还有几个这种意味上的朋友吧。”

“意料中……必不少我一位。”

“那当然。”

于里昂热的镜片反光色块闪烁，而桑克瑞德立即报以讨喜的笑容，不再看他。一旦心静下来，被名为“于里昂热”的座钟喊停的时间就恢复了喧闹，桑克瑞德再次置身于黑市的喧闹中。

【2】“第二次，如水下孑孓。”

桑克瑞德翻下栏杆，顺着石柱滑进沙之家仓库的后窗。海边天际微亮，说明任务地点一趟来回已经用去了他整整一日一夜。

塔塔露起得早，见了他多半要叫，会惊醒其他人。桑克瑞德绕开了前厅。

然而他要担心的还不止塔塔露，还有另一人比如那个呆在走廊尽头的精灵族管事。

“……在这里做什么？”

于里昂热不吭声地定定杵着，注视穿过了走廊和柱子。桑克瑞德自知躲不过去，悻悻上前，却发现精灵披了一身的霜露。他站的位置挡了走廊一半，要是桑克瑞德想通过，只消侧身即可。但桑克瑞德明白，要是不闻不问地通过，这小子就会固执地换到他房门前再站一宿。

“如果没事就让我过去。”

于里昂热转动脖子，动静硬邦邦的。

“是要去休息？”

“我刚起床，休息什么。”

“昨晚你没有回来。”

“我经常不回来，这你也要追究啊。”

“正常范围的工作，我本不该过问。”这回于里昂热的上半身也转过来了，像是给投不进这间地下室厚厚石墙的晨光融化了一点，“可曾有青鸟隔空告知，你去的不是既定任务点。”

“当然是既定任务点，怎么，你觉得我翘了工作？”

“啊……也许我该换一个说法。那的确是任务点没有错，去的也是能解决工作的优秀人员。然而……我记得，那是伊达该去的地方。”

“那也不是完全从属双蛇党管辖的目标，我这里接把手也没问题，这不少见吧。”

“是么。此次任务路线复杂、人脉错综，换做别人，能把眼前手里一条线完全肃清，已是相当的功绩。原本你和伊达分属两线，却在临行前全部划归到你那里……或许正应了帕帕力莫所言。而帕帕力莫所言……桑克瑞德，就在前两日，你还当着大家的面竭力否认。”

“跟那有什么关系，我就是觉得两条情报线在收网这一环上归为一条容易处理。”

“‘容易处理’……桑克瑞德，深谙乌尔达哈乃至整个萨纳兰地下世界规则，以及这片血肉大地的脉络肌理如你……会在这次任务两条情报线合二为一后，得到一个经过整合、过滤、复兴全过程的新情报组织内情的机会面前，简单断言，这仅仅是为了‘容易处理’而已么。”

桑克瑞德眉角轻轻一抽。他觉得这是彻夜保持工作笑容导致的面部肌肉酸痛表现。住宿楼层另一侧的沙之家大厅渐渐响起人声，塔塔露唱着振奋精神的歌儿，伊达大着嗓门打哈欠。桑克瑞德听到伊达还问“桑克瑞德睡醒没有”而塔塔露回答“没有”，知道在她们心目中，自己只是回得晚罢了，并非彻夜不归。照说于里昂热应该也这么以为才对，就像于里昂热所言，伊达能顺利处理完这场任务中属于黑衣森林地区的那部分情报网已是很不容易了，要想理解得了在任务最后采取两线合一的真正目的，就必须完整解读再加以推算才能做到。

桑克瑞德轻松不起来了。

“你这家伙……”

他也许得夸一夸于里昂热的成长速度，可在这之前，于里昂热在这件事上耗费精力的理由才是最大的问题。

“厉害是厉害，不过前几天帕帕力莫问起时我也说了吧，我没事。既然你分析过了也分析得对，你就该明白我这么处理是为了掌握这次任务后萨纳兰北部贴近帝国势力地带的地下网格局……”

“你可以交给我。”

“不用不用。经过这回以后，西北部几座矿山和铁器交易线的头目交替，新交椅是我老相识，当然是我亲自打交道比较合适。你是整整一晚上都没有换衣服？天亮前你站在哪等我，天台么？去睡觉吧，我没有事，我可以在你睡醒之前做好完整报告书……”

桑克瑞德打算如开头所想侧身通过，但那精灵迅速移动，堵住了那一半走廊。

“我想你既然能顾左右言他，心中不会不明白。”

“什么啊。”

“从这里走出去后，你要去哪？”

“去写报告书。啊，说起来这件事也不由你干涉，你只管接收结果，归档起来就行了吧。”

“往往……一张叶片年老色衰随风而落，乍看是自然风动所为。然而，揭开这张落叶背面，可见蚜虫遍布。你是落叶么，还是这些蚜虫之一？”

“你什么意思。”

“这张落叶，是区区一场任务，还是你自身？”

桑克瑞德无意纠缠，硬是从于里昂热肩膀旁挤了过去。可那精灵个子高了手臂也跟着长长，反手一捞就能将桑克瑞德拦回来。

“我认为，帕帕力莫前几日提醒你的……不是无稽之谈。也许我并没有多少权力强迫你休息，但……超出寻常量值的工作强度对你来说意味着什么，纵然你极力否认，可在这一场问答中，我已听见否认之弦外，崩落歪扭的音符。桑克瑞德啊，老师他……”

“噢——桑克瑞德！你睡醒了啊？过来，有人找你哦。”

“谁找我？”

“那当然是——”

“……老师的离世并非……”

桑克瑞德扒掉精灵扣在自己肩上的手指，对楼下伊达喊：“麻烦转告她我在跟朋友聊天，一会儿就到。”

于里昂热忽然噎住了，给了桑克瑞德逃离的空档。

“多谢你的忠告，不过我还是那天那个回答：你们都多心了。”男人快步走出会被于里昂热捉住的地方，话语抛在身后，“不像你们想的那么严重。老师一走，灵灾带来的变动又这么大，不抓紧时间补救怎么行。不过有件事你说对了，你是没有权力强迫我做什么，就算你把老师搬出来也一样。”他咬了咬牙，“如果我足够……有力量……现在问题不是休不休息，而是该不该休息。组织刚刚合并，外面局势从大到小改天换地，不抓住时机的话，以后我们在许多事情上就会居于被动。不趁现在挖好基础，别说守护老师留下的成果，连自保都有可能做不到。所以——”

“被你称呼为朋友，却无法将劝谏送抵你的耳中。”

“朋友不代表说什么都是对的。”

“抛开对错，单从减轻朋友的担忧入手，是否还有采纳余地？”

“有。”桑克瑞德转脸咧开嘴，“‘担心是多余的’。”

“喂——桑克瑞德！快点啊，我应付不来了。人家问你在跟什么朋友说话，明知道是她来还不马上去见面——”

男人本想对伊达补充一句“普通朋友而已啦”，但那边于里昂热目光沉沉，令桑克瑞德不由得萌生“适可而止”的念头。

“我就来。”他对伊达改口，从走廊上跳了下去。不必看桑克瑞德都知道那精灵一定就在走廊扶手旁望着，可他又知道以于里昂热的理解力来说，自己丢下的话足够挡住精灵追赶阻拦的路了。

【3】“第三次，是美梦中的尖刀。”

“朋友”具有多重定义，桑克瑞德对不同对象用过不同层次。对情报交易伙伴，“桑克瑞德的朋友”意味着“要像对待桑克瑞德本人一样”，就算不是于里昂热，雅·修特拉、伊达和帕帕力莫他们，到了这块地盘，桑克瑞德也会用同样的方式介绍他们。在拂晓血盟内部，“朋友”往往大于“同伴”，许多事情，不是他的朋友就提不出来。感情是复杂的东西，长年起舞于潮流之间，桑克瑞德面前的人际远近层次分明，发现得了、也会指出和批评他行动中透着焦躁并被他正面反驳的，仅是帕帕力莫一众而已，这让他在深陷灵魂与肉体所有权危机时，做得到无条件相信他身不由己的仍是帕帕力莫等人。

至于再深一层的关系，桑克瑞德并未打开大门。虽然门内早已有个咚咚咚的敲击声且已被发现来由，他还是紧紧守着门锁，藏好钥匙。

“那个无影问了你什么？”身体自主权回归后，桑克瑞德以确认损失为由询问照看自己的于里昂热，“……我是说，问了你们。那家伙打算从我的朋友下手……”

于里昂热安静地摇匀杯中药液。

“他说，‘听闻你是这个男人的朋友’。”

桑克瑞德放下心来。“那就没什么损失。”他庆幸自己过去坚持界限分明，“不然就……”

精灵连日守在病房里，忙得多了便不时摘下护目镜。此时也是，于里昂热脸上没有物件遮着视线，兜帽和坎肩亦脱下挂在椅背上，一张素净文雅的脸完完整整。

桑克瑞德觉得自己有很长时间没见到这张脸了，从他带着崭新身份回到艾欧泽亚开始。于里昂热在海的另一侧成年、毕业、乘上同一条航线的船，桑克瑞德见过的稚嫩的少年精灵已然同眼前这个拉开差距，就连那种在文雅和彬彬有礼中透出孤僻感都有了区别。他借着枕头被褥掩护，仔细观察于里昂热的面孔，而后合上眼睛。

“太好了。连那个无影都这么说。”

“啊啊，的确，再好不过。”

“你在嘲讽我呐。”

于里昂热捏着勺子搅拌药水，明明刚才已在摇晃杯子，搅拌纯属多余，可精灵仍要反复摆弄，勺子撞着杯壁，叮叮当当、叮叮当当。桑克瑞德悄悄眯起一条缝，注意到精灵绷着咬肌。

“不，我真心实意……承认你未卜先知、及时止损的行动有效。”

搅拌声停下，勺子带有股放弃意味地在杯中甩脱。

“承接前言……要不是这么准备着，哪知今日损失还会严重到什么地步。所以，我没有对你发出任何嘲讽，还应衷、心、感、谢。”

不等桑克瑞德想得出回应，装药水的杯子叩上床头柜，而后精灵的影子随起立而拉长。

“感谢你所做的努力，我的朋友……桑克瑞德。”

【4】“第四次，午后小憩，茶香微甜。”

那时桑克瑞德好不容易从一众士兵中间拔出身来，又瞥见于里昂热在另一侧被重重包围。

庆功宴邀了两人，桑克瑞德作为开路的头阵先锋，自然甩不脱要被阿拉米格士兵灌上一圈，而于里昂热则是“令人啧啧称奇的谋士”，参加过超越之力研究所夺还作战的军人无一不敬佩于里昂热贡献的那个破除装置及谋略。一来二去，桑克瑞德稍不注意，那精灵就会被士兵们推远，口才再好都抵挡不过层出不穷的敬酒词。

男人笑着迎过去，摘走硬塞给于里昂热的瓶装酒。

“喂！我这朋友啊不擅长喝酒，别为难他啦。”

“哦——”

面前诸人气氛热烈，独独背后凉风嗖嗖。桑克瑞德含着酒瓶口翻了下右眼，虽看不见正后方于里昂热表情如何，可这股凉风足够证明一切。他拿肘子捅捅那高个子，暗示对方自己找机会退出战场，随后与士兵们客套一轮，敬总帅和莉瑟两瓶，找好借口抄起一盘烟熏火腿。

十几分钟足以让于里昂热躲到庆功会场外的露台去，外头也是夜空晴好星辰满目，桑克瑞德猜测那家伙不至于不给面子彻底离场。他端着烟熏火腿餐盘，且聊且退，直到见着于里昂热在露台门后闪过。

“没喝多少吧？”手里烟熏火腿只剩打牙祭的份，桑克瑞德叉起一块，叫于里昂热拿走另一块，空盘子交还给侍者，就算结束了这段社交，“大家太高兴了，不容易对付。”

“饮用量都还可控。”

精灵靠着的栏杆留着空位，恰好给桑克瑞德一个位置，同先到之人又保持不近不远的间隔。于里昂热用在这种地方的心思越来越精确，桑克瑞德将自己放进那个预留位置，也感觉不到隔阂或芥蒂。

“这次战斗辛苦了。”

“锻好的利剑，须得握在技艺高超的剑士手中，才当得上是一把削铁如泥的武器。”于里昂热握着一只高脚杯。其实瓶装酒造价不菲，高脚杯里装着的也不是名贵饮品，但给他这么握着，指节更显修长整洁，朴实手箍的气质都提升了一档，“穆恩布瑞达留下的灯火，只我一人高举，照不到太远。故而——真正要说出感谢的话，还是我来……”

“穆恩布瑞达的寄托，还有敏菲利亚的家乡。”

桑克瑞德打开露台门探出头又叫了一杯饮料，返回来碰了碰于里昂热的。

“祝贺你，‘没有辜负她’的心愿实现了。”

他顺着玻璃杯交错的势，指尖勾住精灵的手箍稍向自己一拉，趁于里昂热低头拍上了头顶。于里昂热面露讶异而男人回忆起这精灵曾经执拗地动用亲朋好友做眼线力图跟上他招蜂引蝶速度的模样，比对起目前于里昂热谨小慎微留出的空间，欣慰地低低笑起来。就算刚才他对外称呼于里昂热为“朋友”，于里昂热的反应也是多年来相对最平静的一次了。平静，亦即符合心意，看得出于里昂热做了许多努力，收效显著。桑克瑞德笑得心满意足。

“太好了。”他连着说，“太好了。”

那精灵直起腰，摘下护目镜后露出的双眼莫名泛着水光。

“这样就够了吗，桑克瑞德……对你来说？”

留空的安全距离眨眼间被桑克瑞德缩短。这很容易，他只需再将于里昂热的手腕拉得用力点。高脚杯的酒洒在两人衣服上。赶在于里昂热改变这个拥抱的意义之前，桑克瑞德先出声回答。

“够了，亲爱的朋友。”

于是于里昂热回抱的动作迟了很久，最后也如桑克瑞德所说，停留在朋友身上。

【5】“第五次，柔弱得吹弹可破。”

“水晶公的朋友的朋友，那也是我的朋友。”

在日复一日的光照里做一块表面意义属于黑夜的占星盘的确太为难工匠了，可于里昂热坚持如此，以至于桑克瑞德出面圆场时，能想起大约十余年前这精灵族刚在艾欧泽亚土地上站稳，同当地的潜规则争执不下的样子。而今桑克瑞德也属于给水晶公罩着，没有太多威风可显，工匠说为难，他只能为于里昂热语句里的生僻字作保，极具诚意，以免让人误解他们来砸场子。不过纵使摆出水晶公的名号，工匠仍忧虑自己做不到最好，最终是记得有桑克瑞德的枪刃做先例，工匠才敢允诺。

将于里昂热带离中庸工艺馆途中，眼瞅着这个除了年纪以外其他都和当年没什么两样的精灵，桑克瑞德不禁抱怨“真的是，少看你一眼就——”忽而又感到此情此景面熟得很，停步看看于里昂热，果然见后者也是一脸怀念。

“桑克瑞德啊。”

男人随口应了一声，冷不防被那精灵环抱起来。

两年里习惯孤身行动，这一抱仿佛记忆里的夜色骤降。桑克瑞德仅听到四周窃窃私语，随后于里昂热的气息加重。

“干什么……注意一点……”

“你已经在这里停留了这么久……”

桑克瑞德又听见旁人小声问，这不是水晶公的朋友吗。

“好多人在看啊，喂。”

他硬是将于里昂热的双腕反扭回面前，丢下一只牢牢握着另一只当做牵牛绳，好让他把这个不速之友带回屋。沿途不乏认得他的水晶都住民随口发问“那是你朋友吗桑克瑞德”，他仅简单点头示意，埋头拽着于里昂热跑进悬挂公馆，轰地关上自己那屋子的门。

“我在一个新地方待得久都不少见了吧，不用这么大惊小怪。”

“不大惊小怪，直接说出来无妨，为什么非要回到这里不可……工艺馆的匠人，一定希望我留在那里，以助于说明占星盘的构成细节。”

“你那个——”

“和朋友久别重逢，感慨泉涌，你介意么。”

“我不是介意，这个……”

于里昂热抱着胳膊在挡不住光芒的窗帘上靠着。因为来到诺弗兰特的是灵魂而非肉体吗，还是自己对这个精灵的面容记忆渐渐钝化了——桑克瑞德意外发觉于里昂热的脸多出了某种陌生气质。当桑克瑞德一直不答话而于里昂热双眼眯成线状时，这种气质分外带刺。这些刺桑克瑞德倒是认得，于里昂热没有藏好、在过去某一次私人的密谈里外露过，密谈后于里昂热控制不好放置玻璃杯力度带来的声音让桑克瑞德印象深刻。可他以为那种情况不会再发生了，于里昂热当下这番反应也同那时不太一样。桑克瑞德反观自己，却没发现什么跟过去不同的地方。他还在想法子给于里昂热解围不是吗？在必要时施以援手，跟过去相同——

忙着自检自省的男人发觉窗户那边的于里昂热摸着下唇，一边叹息摇头，突兀与尖刺骤然消失。

“算了……就结果来说，我还没有丢失任何东西。”

“什么，啊？”

于里昂热也不答了，歪着头将窗帘掀起一线，远眺窗外。

这副模样倒令桑克瑞德想起另一件重要的事。

“说起来，过几天看机会合适，我得去把敏菲利亚从游末邦接出来，到时候得有一个藏身处……”

“水晶都与游末邦方针相左，光之巫女被人劫走，游末邦免不了第一时间想到水晶都。此处不宜充作逃亡第一站。”

“准确来说，哪里都不应该久留。”谈起公事，桑克瑞德自如多了，“大概得走走停停一段，等风头过去再前往一个能稳定一些日子修整状态的据点。”

于里昂热放下窗帘，支在窗台上。

“你要将她带到……”

“你愿意见她么。”

“……我应以什么身份出现在她面前呢。”

桑克瑞德垮下肩膀：“那当然是我们的朋友。”他想了想，“敏菲利亚的朋友。”

“这件事……用‘朋友’解释，真的合适么。”

“我想不出有什么不合适的。”

“‘想不出’才是问题。”

意料之内的担忧，这才是桑克瑞德熟悉的那个精灵族好友。对他来说是两年了都没能解开的于里昂热的心结，对于里昂热而言则不过几天。桑克瑞德没有跨进从房门到于里昂热靠坐的窗台中的空间，他不想强迫于里昂热什么，毕竟阿拉米格解放战一场大捷后的庆祝之夜，于里昂热已表现得足够沉稳，可是眼前于里昂热在意的东西让桑克瑞德摸不着头脑。

“你不愿意的话……”

“并非不愿，甚至可用荣幸概括……我只是，想知道。”精灵吐息得很轻，“这也是你站在朋友的立场上，顾念朋友的心意才做的决定吗？”

“不是又怎么样啦，咳，我知道你有什么顾虑……”

“我也是局中人，桑克瑞德。”

“所以——啊？”

于里昂热好像忍不住什么似地，冲着窗台窗框笑了出来。

“你真让人刮目相看。”

【+1】“以及一次，已成美味佳肴的调料。”

可以在必要的时候是，必要的时候不是。

于里昂热洗完澡才听到敲门声。桑克瑞德也是懒筋缠身不想动，扯过毯子盖在腰上，由着于里昂热自己去开门。

“您好，这是工艺馆送出的邮包，请问桑克瑞德先生是……”

“你让他收了就行。”桑克瑞德在屋里叫，“那是我朋友。”

“啊，您在屋里对吗——”

于里昂热扶着门扇，挡在送货人面前。

“请交给本人就好。”

“不过这个是工艺馆特意叮嘱需要桑克瑞德先生亲自接——”

“您回报说，是于里昂热接的。我想他们不会有异议。”

“啊就是说，桑克瑞德先生的朋友……”

于里昂热拿好包裹：“不是。”

男人窝在床褥里听得好笑。等门口锁上，于里昂热的影子罩着他的脸，他让笑容对上于里昂热的目光，越发大胆。

“不是，嗯？”

“纠正这一概念，也许要花去我不少体力。”

“体力？”桑克瑞德翻过身，对着精灵放好包裹的背影说，“你刚洗好。”话音未落，桑克瑞德赶忙扑上前抢走于里昂热即将拿进手中的润滑膏，“喂——不是觉得自己长大了嘛，别在意这个。”他妄图糊弄，谁知在扒拉于里昂热腰间浴巾将其翻转到正面后，被精灵沮丧的神情吓了一跳，“呃……你看……我一般不随便这么说。”

“我深感忧虑。”精灵坐下来，托着下巴，“担心自己达不到你至关重要的‘朋友’一称。”

“哈啊？”

“它已被……”于里昂热抬起空闲的手，捏了捏男人后颈上的咬痕，“……污染了。”

他的态度处在认真与轻松的混沌地带，桑克瑞德竟一时摸不透准确定义，呆愣愣给于里昂热捏了好几下，连最后被带进亲吻时脑子还忙着思考解决方案。好在于里昂热并未加入情欲，亲吻仅限于表层，桑克瑞德含了一会儿，猛然醒悟。

“我没把你当——”

嘴一张就溃不成军，后半句想说的是不当小孩还是不当朋友，桑克瑞德都得再过一个小时才想得起来。但他觉得于里昂热似乎不在意听不听得到确切答案了，或者实际上是他自己忘了答案，而于里昂热早已替他保留。

END.


End file.
